Partners in the Vault
by JessBooth23
Summary: The Gravedigger has found a way to tanut Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the squints form prison.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Bones! It's Booth" Special Agent Seeley Booth was standing outside his partner's door. Although he had a key, he always felt like he was intruding when he used it. "Are you coming...what's taking so long?" He reached down and twisted the door knob to his surprise it opened. This was not like his Bones. Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't very keen on things out side her precious lab. It was funny to hear her say things like, "Serious as a gas attack." Bones tried amuse him by using those types of analogies, but never seemed to get them right. But, to leave her door unlocked this was so unlike her. Booth pulled his gun and slowly entered the apartment. "Bones, are you here?" It was as he turned the corner to the kitchen that he saw her. Their eyes met and he could see the pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes. It was only then that he noticed she was tied up.

"Bones are you okay…what happened…who did this?"

She was trying to speak, but her mouth had been taped shut. He put his gun away and went to her. As he took the tape off her mouth she said, "Booth I'm fine, but we have a problem…he's here"

"Bones, what are you talking about…who's here? Are you sure you're okay? You have a pretty big knot on your head….here let me untie you."

"I'll be okay Booth, but we need to leave now" Brennan said as she held her head. The pain from being slammed against her marble countertop was almost unbearable.

"It's the gravedigger. He's here."

"What are you talking about, Bones? We caught _her._ Remember? Taffet is at a secure Federal prison in Maryland.

"Yes I know we caught her, but we didn't catch him…there was an accomplice"

Booth stood and retrieved his weapon. "Where is he now?" Booth said in a low raspy voice.

"I don't know…he heard you at the door and ran towards the bedroom" Brennan said as she hurried to his side. It was irrational for her to be feeling like this, but she wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

She felt her at his side. He wanted to take her into his arms and never let go, but he knew he had to protect her by finding the son of a bitch that did this to her. He wanted her to be safe so he turned put his free hand on her shoulder and looked into her mesmerizing eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Booth knew he had to focus.

"You stay here…I'm going to see if he is still here"

"I'm coming with you" She replied with desperation in her voice

"No. Not this time. I need you to stay here" His voice was soothing.

"Booth…"

"Shh…" He said as he took his hand and put it to her mouth "Please don't argue. I need to know you are out of harms way, okay?"

"But Booth I don't want to be alone." She felt silly admitting that, but it was true. She wanted to be near him.

"Hey listen, its going to be okay…I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

As she looked into his eyes she knew it was true. Logically he couldn't possibly know that, but as he softly touched her cheek she knew he would keep her safe.

"Okay. I'll stay" She agreed half-heartily.

Booth smiled that crooked smile that she had always found quite pleasing before taking his FBI stance and rounding the corner.

Brennan never put much stock into gut feelings, but something didn't feel right. She could never really understand how people could make decisions based on feelings instead of logic. But, in this moment her stomach was in knots. It was then she heard the commotion coming from the back of her apartment.

"Booth!" Brennan said as she began to make her way toward the commotion. She came to a stop just inside the bedroom door. Her fears were confirmed. Booth was lying on the floor, unconscious. As she was kneeling at his side, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. Her last though before the room went completely dark was, "He got us."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Dr. Camille Saroyan sat in her office at the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington, D.C. It was 9:00 in the morning and Dr. Brennan still hadn't made it to the lab. This was completely unlike her. She also hadn't heard from Booth since he called looking for her 2 hours ago. It was then that the phone rang. The voice on the phone was disguised, but unmistakable. It was the Gravedigger. "Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth have been buried alive. Release Heather Taffet from the Maryland Correctional Adjustment Center and you will be given the GPS coordinates of their location. You have 12hrs….this will be my only communication." Cam froze and the color drained from her face. The Gravedigger had a partner….they never knew. She'd been so shocked that she didn't even notice when Dr. Jack Hodgins came in holding a file. "Hey, Dr. Saroyan I got those results….wow, what's wrong with you….you look like you've been hit with a ton of bricks."

"What…..Hodgins, sorry I didn't see you there"

"Ok….what's going on?"

Cam played back the call for Hodgins. His face went blank. He held a deep animosity toward the Gravedigger ever since he'd been buried alive with Dr. Brennan. That's the kind of thing a person doesn't forget.

"The Gravedigger has both of them…what are we going to do?" Hodgins' voice was barley a whisper.

"We need to remain calm….we can't let him get to us." Cam was saying this to mostly try and calm herself down.

"I thought this was over….now he's got Booth and Brennan!" Hodgins crystal blue eyes were wild with anger.

"Jack….I need you to be reasonable. If we want to get Booth _and_ Brennan back we are going to have to work together."

"Reasonable! There is nothing reasonable about the Gravedigger!"

"Which is exactly why we need to be. I need you to get the interns together…we need and they are as close as we have"

"Okay…Fischer is already here. I'll try to get as many of the others here that I can."

"No, I'll do that. I need you and Fischer to do something else." Cam called for Fischer.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You rang, Dr. Saroyan"

"Fischer, I see you're your usual cheerful self this morning"

"And by cheerful I'm sure you mean macabre, which I find depressing"

"Right. Ok…You and Dr. Hodgins are going to Maryland."

"What's in Maryland?" Fischer was clueless as to what was going on.

"Wait…you can't be serious." Cam didn't have to tell Hodgins what, or rather who, was in Maryland. He knew she meant they were going to see Taffet. She had buried him alive….how was he supposed to reason with someone like that?

"I am serious…you have a history with her and I need keep things under control here…you need to do this for Booth and Brennan"

"Fine!" Hodgins stormed out of the room leaving behind a mystified Fischer.

"Wait…what's in Maryland….what are we doing for Booth and Dr. Brennan"

"Go, Hodgins will fill you in on the way."

"Oh, my head…" Brennan awoke from a deep unconsciousness to find herself surrounded by darkness, but she wasn't alone. She could feel the presence of someone else, but this was a calming presence. She wasn't afraid….she felt safe. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she noticed Booth.

"Booth…are you ok? Booth can you hear me?"

Booth began to sir and she knew everything, if only for a moment, was going to be okay.

"I'm fine, aside from the splitting pain in my neck."

"Its from the stun gun…I have a burn on my neck to." Brennan lightly touched the burn on Booth's neck before touching her own. "I'm surprised you don't have a headache."

"Why?"

"There is a gash on your left supraorbital process."

"Where?"

Brennan touched his face just above his left eyebrow. "Here. I need to try and stop the bleeding" She tore a sleeve from her shirt and touched it to his face. "There. That should so for now." They held each other's gaze for a moment until Booth broke the silence.

"So, what happened….where are we?" Booth reached up and touched Brennan's check. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened…the shock from the stun gun screwed with our short term memory...the last thing I remember is being tied to a chair."

"I don't think that was a very scientific explanation" Booth said with a sheepish grin.

She gave a half smile back. "I thought you might like that. What's the last thing you remember?'

"I remember standing outside your door…who would tie you to a chair?"

"Obviously the same person who would put us here…wherever we are"

"Right." Booth had almost forgotten how literal she could be sometimes.

Booth stood and began to dust off his clothes when he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He didn't remember putting it there. He pulled it out and began to unfold it.

"What's that?" Brennan stood and moved closer to Booth had found and being closer to him gave her comfort.

"It's some sort of note"

Brennan took another step closer. "What does it say?"

Booth smoothed the paper and began to read, "Unless Heather Taffet is released considered this your grave—Signed Your Friend, The Gravedigger."

"They'll never do that….we not going to get out of here, Booth"

Booth hadn't noticed how close Brennan had gotten. "Hey…" He said putting his arm around her to pull her closer. "…it's going to be okay…"

This action scared Brennan, which surprised her. She had been tied to a chair, shocked with a stun gun, and was now locked in an unknown location and Booth's actions scared her. She slipped out of his arm and took a step back.

"You can't know that for sure."

He was trying. He knew she was fragile and she wasn't ready to admit that. She wasn't ready to admit anything.

"We have to have faith, Bren…faith that Cam, Angela, and the rest of the squint squad will find us."

Faith. That was the answer she expected. She didn't expect him to call her Bren. She found that she kind of liked it. Maybe he was right. Maybe they would be found.


End file.
